


Coming Home

by seiauton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don’t copy to another site, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, kinda angsty, kinda both, sam made me do it so now you have to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiauton/pseuds/seiauton
Summary: "Okay I have a writing prompt. It's simple. Modern au. When Sui is gone. 5 times Sasuke missed Sui."You get one time, and Sui is still there. I do what I want and this is it.Suigetsu's scent is in Sasuke's nose, his hands are digging into Sasuke's back. Still, Sasuke feels an indescribable pain in his chest, a longing that he knows will linger until they find themselves in this position again---wrapped up tight, flushed together like two souls becoming one.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spycaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spycaptain/gifts).



He misses him before they part. He misses him with their bodies pressed together in a tight embrace they are both reluctant to break. 

Suigetsu's scent is in Sasuke's nose, his hands are digging into Sasuke's back. Still, Sasuke feels an indescribable pain in his chest, a longing that he knows will linger until they find themselves in this position again---wrapped up tight, flushed together like two souls becoming one. 

Around them, the airport is buzzing with people. Everyone has a destination to be at, people to meet, experiences to make. But Sasuke, he wishes he could turn around and guide his partner home, where he belonged. They could bunch up on the couch that is too small and watch dumb shows that Sasuke doesn't care for but make Suigetsu laugh. They could goof around making dinner, distract each other until something burns, and eat uncaring that there is a slight char because they didn't want to go shopping again. Sasuke could pull Suigetsu into their bedroom and not let him sleep all night, kiss him and love him until he was so full of affection, he'd give up on the army and never ever want to leave Sasuke again. 

But it can't be, and Sasuke knows that. There are things Suigetsu has to do, and if it makes him happier, Sasuke will do whatever he can to support him. He said not a word before coming here, nothing that told of his fear and dislike of the very idea of him going back to Kiri. Even so, there is no doubt that Suigetsu knows. It doesn't matter, because Sasuke wants Suigetsu just the way he is. This, the pain, anxiety, and disapproval, are part of the package. He will never regret any of it, but he will always hate this war and the people who insist on tearing families and loved ones apart for the sake of waging it.

"I love you," Sasuke says against Suigetsu's neck, voice steady and sure. 

He doesn't want to let go, not now or ever, but he does anyway, his hands lingering on Suigetsu's waist before falling away. His insides are screaming, but he manages a smirk, teasing and fun. 

"Kick ass out there. I want to hear some good stories when you're back home."

He wants him home. Please, come back home to him.


End file.
